Hot and Cold
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Frio con ella, pero es tan diferente conmigo, sera que?... no eso es imposible! Gaara-sensei jamas se enamoraria de alguien como yo, GaaMatsu 100%, pikenle aki y dejen reviews!
1. Un pequeño accidente

**Hola! soi yop de nuevo, si lo se.... hace muuucho ke no escribia, y de antemano les pido disculpas, eske ultimamente he tenido demasiados inconvenientes, ke el examen de la uni, ke estudiar para la guia, ke el maldito internet no funciona y mi computadora tampoco, ademas de la falta de inspiracion masiva de mi pobre cerebro u.u'.... en fin, ya me inspire, lean, y espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos abajo.**

**Nota: * significa que dire algo acerca de lo que este entre estos signos ***

**Ahh! y el titulo no tiene nada k ver con la cancion!!!! y los personajes d naruto tampoco me pertenecen... aun. (n.n broma!)**

* * *

**"Hot and Cold"**

- no la quiero....

Simples, pero afiladas e hirientes palabras, fueron las del Kazekage hacia la mas hermosa y adinerada pero creida y egocentrica de las kunoichis de Suna llamada Miku, quien le entregaba una carta, o declaracion de amor, haciendo una reverencia con las manos extendidas que sujetaban el pedaso se papel que habia escrito la noche anterior, Gaara solo le dio la espalda y se retiro del lugar dejando a la atonita chica sola y perpleja.

- ¿¡que!?... ¿p-pero como me rechasa a mi? - le decia a su amiga - ... si yo soy el mejor partido para cualquier hombre.

Incluso a su amiga quien ya etaba acostumbrada a tanto ego y vanidad de su parte, no le extraño que se molestara. A lo lejos se oyo una ladina vocesita y de pronto a toda prisa una kunoichi paso al lado de Miku en direccion a:

- ¡Gaara-sensei!

El pelirrojo paro, y se dio la vuelta, esperandola, y con voz calmada e inexpresiva le reclamo.

- Llegas tarde Matsuri, sabes que no espero a nadie.

- ¡G-gomen! Gaara-sensei, ¡no vuelve a pasar!- dijo sonrriendo, sonrrojada y agitada.

- ...pero esto no se queda asì, le demostrare que yo soy la mejor. ¡Vamonos! - le ordeno a su amiga Asuka viendo a la ya enemiga publica numero uno, Matsuri.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**º*º*º*º*º*º

El sol en el punto mas alto del dia, el calor tan insoportable de siempre, junto con un extenuante y agotador entrenamiento, tenia a Matsuri exhausta, con una agitada respiracion, esquivaba las avalanchas de arena y lanzaba su joujiou, haciendo una marometa en el aire, cayendo mal, y al instate de rodillas al piso del cansancio y dolor.

- una vez mas.- dijo Gaara

- H...¡hai!

Otra avalancha de arena se aproximaba a ella, intento levantarse, pero un crujido en el pie le impidio moverse, un pequeño quejido salio de su boca, y al instante, la arena se detubo justo frenete a ella, momentos despues retrocedio volviendo a la calabaza de la espalda del chico, se aproximo a ella lentamente se agacho y la miro. Ella de inmediato se sonrrojo.

- ¿donde te duele?

- a-aqui...- dijo señalando su pie.

Acto seguido le quito los botines, y bajo el mallon que le daba hasta la altura de la media pierna, la chica estaba atonita, sonrrojada, su corazon palpitaba tan fuerte que penso que tal vez el mismo Gaara la oirìa.

Con su pierna descubierta un esguince del tamaño de una pelota de tennis resaltaba *como si una papa hubiera anidado en su pie*, era enorme y tenia un color morado oscuro.

- ¿porque no lo dijiste antes?- dijo algo molesto

- ... eto... y-yo... - no sabia que decir.

- vamos al hospital.- la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al hospital.

Ella se quedo sin habla, su mismo sensei la llevaba cargando en brazos, se sentia muy ligera, Gaara si que era fuerte, ella miraba el rostro de el, tan tranqiulo y varonil, no habia nada que lo exhaltra, todo en el era perfecto, con sus perfectos ojos aquamarina, su perfecto cabello rojizo, su perfecta apariencia, su embriagante olor, todo absolutamnete todo en el era perfecto.

Llegaron a la hospital y una enfermera llego

- ¡Kazekage-sama! ¿que paso?

- ¿no lo ve?, ¡necesita ser atendida!- le dijo a la enfermera en tono firme.

- ¡Hai! una silla de rue--

- ¡no! yo la llevare...

Dicho esto camino siguiendo a la enfermera, con Matsuri en brazos, mas que sonrrojada, Gaara si que se preocupaba por ella. En una inesperada reaccion, el soso su cara en la frente de Matsuri, sintiendo su respiracion, haciendo k le subiera mas el color.

- Ademas parece que tienes fiebre...

- _a este paso me derretire en sus brazos...._

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ke les parecio este primer capi?? se me ocurrio asi nomas, jeje yo creo k va a aser cortito, como de 5 capitulos maximo.

ahh! y lo de *como si una papa hubiera anidado en su pie* me llego a la mente porke justo eso me paso a mi, es serio! se veia horrible! dure en muletas como 3 semanas....

reviews???? plis plis


	2. Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Bueno, capitulo 2, sorry por hacer tan cortito el anterior, y perdon de antemano si hay alguna falta de ortografia que se me paso, pero es ke no tengo office de momento.

Bueno lean!

* * *

Parecia que el pasillo fuera interminable, Matsuri miraba el temple de su sensei, mientras la llevaba cargando en brazos, bien podia quedarse dormida ahi mismo, cerro sus ojos marrones e imagino un bestido blanco, a Gaara en traje, una melodiosa cancion de bodas, y sus labios aproximandose lentamente... despues de soñar despierta, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de un hospital sentada, y la enfermera se aproximaba hacia ella con un botiquin, sin embargo fuera de la amable apariencia de la enfermera, pareciara que estubiera practicando con una muñeca de trapo, porque era despiadada, aunque ella aguantaba el dolor se notaba que le dolia, y bastante, los gestos no se hicieron esperar conforme la enfermera le colocaba la *ferula* y la envolvia con vendas.

Gaara solo miraba desde una esquina todo el procedimiento, preguntandose muy en el fondo el significado real del dolor par el, desde que Shukaku ya no merodeaba su cabeza, habia mas espacio en su mente para albergar mas sentimientos, como la compasion, y una extraña sensacion en todo su cuerpo al ver a su alumna quejarse por el dolor del esguinse, una pequeña sonrisa podia apreciarsele, pero claro que no la dejaba mostrar.

- bien, ya esta. Tendras que reposar por lo menos unos 15 dias, despues ven de nuevo.- dijo la enfermera guardando las cosas.

- arigato.- dijo la chica.

La enfermera le dio unas muletas y lentamente bajo de la cama para aproximarse a la salida.

- ah, y dile a tus padres que te cuiden mucho de no pisar mal.

- ... ah,...s-si..- dijo algo melancolica Matsuri.

Gaara miro a la chica y vio la misma cara de siempre cuando recordaba a sus padres. Tristeza.

- vamos.- dijo el pelirojo.

- he? a-a donde?- pregunto extrañada.

Salieron del hospital y caminaban lentamente por las calles, pues con las muletas era muy dificil por la falta de experiencia. La chica miraba al pelirojo como queriendo adivinar hacia donde se dirigian, hasta que el se detubo.

- que hacemos en su casa Gaara-senei?

- te quedaras aqui hasta que te recuperes.

- p-pero, pero, yo puedo cuidarme--

- no, no puedes por ahora, anda.- dijo serio.

Ni hablar, las ordenes de Gaara eran la ley, aunque no estaba del todo indispuesta, ya que estaria a los cuidados de su amor platonico, su amor imposible, realmente imposible ya que estaba enamorada nada mas y nada menos que del Kazekage de Suna, el hombre mas importante de la aldea entera, que ademas de estar dentro de la elite del pueblo, era apuesto, fuerte y honesto. Ademas habia oido que habia rechazado a Miku, la mas bella y adinerada chica de la aldea, hija de un miembro del consejo de Sunagakure, y rechasarla a ella? Entendio en seguida que no tendria oportunidad alguna con el.

Le abrio la puerta para que ella pasara, la encamino hasta una habitacion, se sento y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

- En un rato mas traere la cena, - dijo volviendose para irse.- y no quiero que te muevas para nada.

- hai.

Examino cada rincon de la habitacion, al parecer era de Temari, pero al irse de embajadora a Konoha dejo casi intacto su cuarto, habia retratos, libros, pergaminos, unas cortinas blancas, un tapete de colores, los estantes con toda clase te amuletos, trofeos, relojes, dibujos etc.

Pero habia algo en especial que le habia llamado la atencion, un retrato de los hermanos Sabaku no, era reciente, Gaara estaba en el medio, sus hermanos le abrazaban con cariño y el mostraba una sonrisa, algo que no habia visto de el. Sonrio y se sintio feliz por el, y tambien se sintio orgullosa de haberlo elegido como su sensei, porque sabia que desde aquel dia, habia algo mas en el, algo mas que el adio que todos decian, y por lo cual nadie se le acercaba, se sonrojo al recordar aquel dia, el dia que se enamoro de el.

La puerta se abrio lentamente y Gaara venia con una charola, con un plato de sopa con verduras y carne, un pedaso de pan y una bebida. La dejo en su regazo.

- come, se enfriara.

- g-gracias...

Despues de una cucharada, una solitaria lagrima cayo al plato de sopa.

El la miro con desconcierto.

- gomen... Gaara-sensei.

- m?

- y-yo no quiero ser... u-una carga para usted..

- que te hace pensar tal cosa?- pregunto con algo de momotonia.

- p-pues... porque, yo estoy aqui... y seguramente usted esta ocupado y yo solo estoy---

- basta Matsuri, tu NO eres una carga para mi, entendido?- dijo algo disgustado.

- e-esta bien.- ella se sonriojo.

- parece que otra vez tienes fiebre- dijo en tono sarcastico.

Ella sonrio dulcemente y seco la lagrima de su mejilla.

Gaara se volvio dispuesto a irse, giro la manija cuando dijo algo que dejo mas sonrojada y sin palabras a Matsuri

- me gustas mas cuando sonries...

La puerta se cerro.

Ella solo se quedo ahi mirando la puerta, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder

_"me gustas mas cuando sonrries"... "me gustas"_

* * *

* ferula* es una benda pero con yeso que al aplicarle calor se endurece y keda como un yeso normal.

Y espero de verdad sus reviews, denme su opinion y por ke no, ideas para el proximo capiulo, ok????

Te amo!!! Tony-kun!!!


	3. Palabras del corazon

**Tercer tomo de este capi, espero k sea mas largo k los otros, nunca me salen asi, no se por que, jeje, pero, bueno, me insipe muchio en ete capi, espero k les guste. **

**Ah si! y perdon de antemano por alguna falta de ortografia k se me haiga pasado, por el momento no tengo office, k nos hace la vida mas facil no??**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

La madrugada llego, y Matsuri aun no podia pegar el ojo, no podia dormir, penzando en lo que le habia dicho Gaara, _"me gustas mas cuando sonrries"..._ su corazon se acelero a mil, una pequeña sonrrisa se formo en su rostro,

- sera que tengo oportunidad?- se pregunto mirando la miraba la luna, las nubes cruzandola, la ventisca fria que rosaba su piel, poco a poco, los ojos se le iban cerrando, poco a poco..., hasta que al fin se quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con su sensei...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A la mañana siguiente

- Matsuri

- .....

- Matsuri despierta.

- .... Gaara-sensei, cinco minutos mas.....- decia medio dormida.

- Matsuri!

- eh?... G-Gaara-sensei!, go-gomen!!!- grito casi brincando de la cama, pero al moverse tas bruscamente se lastimo el pie.- Auch!!! mi pie!!! mi pie!!!.

- No te muevas!

- No me hubiera movido si no me hubieras despertado asi!- grito exhaltada por el dolor.

- asi? llevo casi 10 minutos tratando de despertarte!- dijo molesto.

- P-pues no dormi bien!- le replico

- y es mi culpa no?- sarcasticamente

- Si! - dijo sin pensar

- y se puede saber porque es mi culpa?

- P-pues... porque... porque.... n-no me acostumbro a esta cama...- dijo sonrrojada, habia inventado una gran excusa para que no descubriera su verdadera razon, èl.

- Pues ya te acostumbraras,- dijo volviendose a la salida, llebaba puesta la ropa de Kazekage-..., me voy a la oficina, tratare de regresar temprano.

- Hai Gaara-sensei.

- y NO te lastimes mas.

- No, estare bien.

La puerta se cerro, ella dio un respiro de alivio, casi se descubre sola.

Ella se quedo va dormir por un rato mas.

Gaara caminaba por la calles de Suna para llegar al palacio, a hacer lo de todos los dias, papeles por aqui, pergaminos por aya, un sin fin de documentos por firmar, en fin, èl por ser el Kazekage devia menos que nadie quejase, ya que fue lago quye èl eligio, proteger a su gente, aun y cuando todos a exepcion de sus hermanos le dieron la espalda, un momento.... todos? NO, de hecho se habia puesto a penzar que Matsuri era la unica amiga que habia tenido, la primera.

- Matsuri...- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Llego a su ofocina y se sento a hacer su labor diaria, estaba tan concentrado hasta que, unos grueos nudillos tocaron a la puerta.

- Quien e--

- hola hermanito!!!

- Kankuro...- dijo rodando los ojos.

- oh vamos, que forma es esa de recivir a tu hermano??

- en serio quieres que te conteste?- dico algo sarcastico.

- com sea, aqui esta mi reporte de la mision- dijo entregando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

- hump... mas papeles..

- te ves algo canzado, no dormiste bien?- pregunto Kakuro, despues de que Shukaku se fue, era toda una experiencia para el dormir.

- Pues no del todo, tenemos una visita en casa- dijo mirando los papeles.

- Quien?- pregunto curioso.

- Matsuri

- eh?? porque?- pregunto desconcertado.

- Se lastimo el otro dia y no puede caminar, se quedara con nosotros por mientras.

- ya veo.

- asi que ve a casa y cuidala.- eso mas bien sono como una orden.

- bien...- dijo volviandose hacia la puerta.

- y Kankuro...

Se volteo hacia Gaara.

- no la cuides "demasiado"...- dijo clavandole una mirada amenazante

El solo trago saliva pero al final repuso

- No te preocupes hermanito, no soy esa clase de personas...

- No, solo lo eres cuando estas con Li.- dijo el pelirojo.

- Si, la verdad ella me vuelve loco...

- como sea, no queiro saber que haces en tus ratos libres Kankuo, solo ve con Matsuri y yo ire en la tarde.

- esta bien, nos vemos!

Se cerro la puerta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Asi pasaron los dias, lentamente, Kankuro hacia el que hacer, algunas veces ella le ayudaba un poco, para que despues en la noche llegara Gaara a cenar y despues todos se iban a dormir, para que al dia siguiente hacer la misma rutina.

El pie de Matsuri estaba cada dia mejor, habian pasado las dos semanas y ya no usaba la felula ni las muletas, solo una especie de borin que le daba soporte al pie y le permitia caminar con mas libertad.

Asi que ya podia ayudar un poco en la casa, mientras Gaara-sensei estaba trabajando en la oficina ella y Kankuro hacian el que hacer....

- me siento como si estubiera casada con Gaara-sensei.

Dicho esto se sonrojo de inmediato mientras limpiaba los muebles de la casa. Lentamente y cojeando, pero mientras mas moviera el pie, mas pronto se recuperaria.

Esa misma noche, ella hacia la cena, Gaara volvia del palacio. Entro y encontro a Matsuri cocinando.

- que haces levantada?- pregunto algo molesto

- l-la cena Gaara-sensei.

- y kankuro?

- èl salio con su novia, Li-Chan.

- lo matare...

- No, no se preocupe Gaara-sensei, ya casi termino.

Ella ternimo y èl la llevo a sentarse, puso la mesa y sirvio la cena. Se sento tambien y los dos despues de dar gracias, comieron.

Matsuri solo mira a Gaara, para ver su exprecion.

-.... Gaara-sensei??

- .... esta... delicioso...

Ella abrio mas los ojos y se sonrojo de inmediato.

- en serio?? a-arigato!!!

El solo esbozo una sonrrisa.

- y como estubo tu dia??

- hmmmm... pues, pesado y aburrido como todos los dias.

Ella sequedo pensativa por un momento, pero despues se le ocurrio algo.

- eto... me preguntaba si, quieres un poco se ayuda, yo podria ser tu asistente, .... claro, si quieres.

Gaara se quedo penasativo por un momento, despues la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-y coma va tu pie??

- bien, ya puedo caminar mejor, ademas, te ayudaria considerablemente en tu trabajo.- dijo Matsuri convincenemente.

- hummmm.- se quedo pensativo.- Esta bien, pero tendras que evantarte temprano, esta bien??

- Hai! - bien, ahora tendria otra razon para estar cerca de Gaara.

Terminaron la cena y ella se disponia a ir a su cuarto a dormir, dejo los platos en el fregadero, camino hacia el pasillo y se detubo en seco, se armo de valor y se devolvio quedando frente a el.

- e-eto... Gaara-sensei, quisiera pedirle un favor...

El la miro desconcertado

- que tipo de favor??

- bueno, llevo siendo su alumna por mucho tiempo, y quisiera que me contara su historia...

El abrio mas los ojos y la miro fijamente

- porque quieres saber??

- p-porque siempre he querido saber sobre su pasado...

- pero, porque?

- proque soy tu amiga y creo que ya es tiempo de que le cuentes lo que te sucede a alguien mas que a tus hermanos. Yo quiero ser parte de tu vida... Gaara-sensei.

"_Matsuri...."_

Era la primera vez que su callada alumna le pedia algo como eso, fue un total shock para el, no supo que contestar, se quedo callado un rato, se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Matsuri...

Ella miro hacia arriba, estaba tan cerca de el, que podia sentir su repiracion en su cara, se sonrojo por la cercania y lo miro a los ojos.

-... tu siempre has formado parte de mi vida, desde aquel momento en el que me elegiste como tu sensei. Siempre me preocupare por ti. Y no quisiera que te fueras tu tambien.

- No, no pienses eso, pase lo que pase, jamas lo dejare solo Gaara-sensei! soy tu amiga! - dijo ella feliz y sin penzar lo abrazo, tan fuerte que nada pudiera separarla de el.- ... G-gomen!- intentando quitarse...

- No, quedate asi.... por favor, no me sueltes...

- Gaara-sensei.- su corazon de nuevo sentia que explotaba, se quedaron asi un buen rato.

- ...arigato.- le dijo Gaara al oido, el sonrrojo le volvio a la cara.

_" Que es esto que siento?" " Porque no puedo separarme de ella?" " Siento tan calido en mi pecho"_

_"Matsuri..."_

_

* * *

_

**Awwwwww..... eso estubo Kwaii! lindo! cute! no creen? creo k las cosas van progesando entre ellos, pero les va durar poco porke pronto alguien les robara la felicidad k ahora sienten, muajajajaja (sale mi diablillo interior) pienzo hacerle un poco de drama a la trama. (ohh! rimo jeje XP)**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta el siguente capi.**

**Sayonara!**

**Te amo Tony-kun!!!!**


	4. Desagradable encuentro

* * *

**Yey! capitulo 4, algo de accion y drama esta por ocurrir, y de nuevo perdon por tardar, eske mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas hacia otra dimension, ya les explicare abajo por que.**

**Y si Li-The Stampede-Chan esta leyendo esto, te anicipo hermanita que use uno de tus pesonajes, ya sabras cual, eseke no se me ocurrio otro para ke la hiciera d malo, jeje, espero k no te enojes.**

**Y los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y ya saben todo se rollo.**

_

* * *

_

"Por favor, quédate así"

_"Por favor no me sueltes"_

Frases que retumbaban en la cabeza de Gaara, cada vez con mas fuerza, y el corazon que latia con mas intensidad cada vez que las recordaba.

Sentado el en techo del palacio, como hace tanto que no lo hacia, se encontraba meditando, pensando en como rayos èl había hecho semejante cosa, abrazar asi a alguien, con esa desesperación, como pensando que si la soltaba ella se alejaría de èl para siempre, como todos, como intuyendo que ese sentimiento solo seria momentáneo e irrepetible, pasaba su mano por su cabeza, revolviendo su pelo y descubriendo que cada vez que cerraba los ojos ya no estaría Shukaku ahi, si no que ahora estaba Matsuri en sus pensamientos, como una foto permanente en su cabeza.

-Què rayos me pasa?... Porque me siento así?...

Miraba fijamente la luna pensando en lo hermosa que era, sin saber que Matsuri también miraba la misma luna y pensando exactamente lo mismo, puso las manos sobre su pecho,..._Gaara-sensei.... _decía entre suspiros.

La mañana empezaba y Matsuri se preparaba para ir a la oficina del kazekage, ya que por ser su asistente debía estar ahi lo mas temprano posible.

Se dio una ducha helada para despertar, desayuno y se fue, ya podía caminar mejor, pero aun no apoyaba del todo su pie, no había visto para nada a Gaara esa mañana, por ningún lado lo cual sentía un gran alivio, aun no estaba preparada para verlo directamente, camino y camino hasta toparse con el gran palacio de Suna, tomo una bocanada de aire y cruzo la puerta, subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo, se detuvo frente la puerta de la oficina, y vacilando un poco toco la puerta, entro al no escuchar respuesta alguna, un rechinido se timbro en su cabeza, entro y vio un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, se le puso la piel chinita.

Camino hacia la ventana, abrió las cortinas y de inmediato se ilumino la habitación, después abrió la ventana para dejar correr aire fresco, el lugar era un completo desastre, había pilas de papeles por doquier, carpetas y basura por todo el escritorio, polvo en los estantes, en serio algunos hombres no saben nada del toque femenino hacia las cosas, tomo un trapo y sacudió un poco, de pronto Gaara entro topándose con una inusual iluminada habitación y a Matsuri limpiando la ventana.

Se quedo pasmado, por unos segundos.

- valla, valla, con que esta era mi oficina.- dijo algo sarcástico.

Ella volteo un poco exaltada, pero luego sonrió.

- si, cuando entre a este lugar, creí que era el desván….

El esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa, se aproximo a ella dispuesto a ayudarle a ordenar aquel lugar.

Había varias pilas de papeles esparcidos por todo el escritorio, que pusieron por orden alfabético, nombres, asuntos, fechas, pergaminos y permisos firmados y por firmar, así como carpetas de los shunins con foto que ibas a hacer el examen shunin de admisión, también pergaminos secretos que solo el kazekage debía tener, todo se guardo en carpetas y cajas que luego irían al estante, Matsuri hizo casi todo eso y hasta les puso unas bonitas etiquetas y de su puño y letra escribió las fechas y los temas en ellos, en fin aquel lugar volvía a la vida.

- … me ahorraste medio día de trabajo.- dijo en un suspiro masajeando su cuello.

- pues de ahora en adelante, ese será mi trabajo Gaara-sensei.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, Matsuri.

- D-de n-nada Gaara-sensei.- se sonrojo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, el sonrojo aumentaba en ella, el camino lentamente hacia ella, hasta quedar tan cerca que podían sentir su aliento, la miraba con esos ojos aquamarin que producían un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, èl tomo un mechón del pelo marrón de Matsuri, la cual sentía que su corazón le explotaria, Gaara le sonrió dulcemente mientras acercaba su boca.

- _¿me besara?_... – pensó cerrando los ojos.

PERO….

Unos gruesos nudillos golpeaban fuertemente la pureta rompiendo fríamente la atmósfera romántica del ambiente.

- ¿Quien? – dijo en tono enojado.

- Soy Kyoto, del consejo kazekage-sama.

- … pasa,- dijo sin poder replicar, volteándose hacia la puerta.

Dicho esto Kyoto entro, Gaara se volvió hacia Matsuri.

- Matsuri ya puedes irte, ya me ayudaste mucho hoy.

- Hai, Gaara-sensei.- y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Se aproximaba hacia la salida y se topo con Kyoto, y le hizo una reverencia a el también, pero este solo la miro por debajo del hombro, de una forma despreciativa.

- Por favor niñita tonta, me deshonras con esa reverencia tan mal hecha… - le dijo con altanería.-… vete de una vez.

Ella solo apretó los puños y se dirigía hacia la salida, Gaara a quien no le gusto nada esa actitud de inmediato replico.

- Kyoto-san, le pediré que en el futuro no trate a Matsuri tan despreciativamente ya que es una alumna ejemplar, mi asistente personal, sin mencionar que es mi amiga más cercana.- dijo en tono molesto.

Kyoto y Matsuri se congelaron casi al instante, el viejo sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el estomago al defender de esa manera a Matsuri,

- Hai kazekage-sama…- dijo haciendo una reverencia, ella por su parte se le formo unas inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente Matsuri se fue, cruzo la puerta y camino por el pasillo, y en una esquina se encontró a Miku recargada en la pared.

- ¿M-Miku, que haces aquí?- dijo algo sorprendida.

- vaya… no me sorprende ver a la **consentida** del Kazekage aquí.- dijo con recelo.

- ¿he? ¿p-porque--?

- No te hagas la mosca muerta! Me enfermas! – dijo realmente enojada.

Matsuri solo se le quedo mirando, ella no es de las personas que son agresivas, como Miku, mas bien busca la paz.

- Oye, no se porque me dices esas cosas, pero—

- **Tú **no me ganaras a **mí**.- dijo para irse después. Dejando a Matsuri ahí parada.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Un molesto silencio se hacia notar en el ambiente, Gaara estaba frente a Kyoto esperando a que hablara, para saber que era lo que quería, cruzado de brazos, tamborileando su dedo índice en su brazo.

- y bien Kyoto-san, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- decía algo impaciente.

- he venido para presentarle a alguien muy importante… para una entrevista de matrimonio.

- ¿Matrimonio?... - abrió mas sus ojos.-… ¿y quien es?

- Hola… Kazakage-sama.

Entro por la puerta una bella joven, que se aproximo hacia Gaara.

- ¿Ella?- dijo algo sorprendido.

- si, mi bella hija, Miku.- dijo Kyoto orgullosamente.

Se miraron por un segundo, ella con una mirada un tanto, malévola, y el con un extraño presentimiento de incertidumbre.

- bueno pues, los dejare solos para que conversen y se conozcan mejor.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

El ambiente se ensombreció de nuevo con un silencio estresante. La chica camino hacia el, muy provocadoramente, se le resbalo por el cuello, acercándosele y relegándosele, Gaara al contrario trato de no ser grosero, y se la quito de enzima.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con hastió.

- a ti.- dijo con soberbia.

- no quiero ser grosero, pero no tengo interés alguno ni en ti, ni en esta dichosa entrevista de matrimonio.- replico Gaara.

Ella puso sus manos en su cintura, se volteo dándole la espalda, se quedo callada por unos segundos, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el.

- ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo? ¿Qué tiene **esa** que me falte a mi?- pregunto altaneramente.

- por esa, te refieres a Matsuri… ¿verdad?

Ella lo miro con recelo y arqueo la ceja.

- pues no lo entenderías…- dijo el.

- pues odio hacer esto, pero tengo muy buenos motivos para obligarte a casarte conmigo.- dijo sin inmutarse.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto exaltado.

- Que si no te casas conmigo, puedo hacer que el consejo te despoje de tu cargo como el kazekage se Sunagakure.

* * *

**... gomen, me kedo algo cortito, no se como le hacen los otros autores para escribir tanto, supongo k no tengo mucha imaginacion, pero bueno aparte ya es tarde y tengo sueño.**

**Y tarde en actualizar, porke me entro la depre muy feo, jeje, eske no kede en la uni T_T pero k se le ha de hacer, no?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Te amo! Tony-kun! **

* * *


	5. Chantaje y Dolor

**Mas y mas drama, corazones rotos y dolor.....**

**Lean y comenten ↓**

* * *

La noche caía, el sol se iba, la luna se acercaba, los ojos aquamarin del pelirrojo miraban a Miku pasmado y a la vez incrédulo, ¿podría alguien ser tan osado como para tratar de chantajear al mismísimo kazekage de Suna?

Después de un pequeño momento de asimilación ante la determinación de aquella chica, al fin trato de alegar.

- No se quien te crees para venir aquí a tratar de chantajearme—

- Desde ahora tu prometida, ¿esta bien?- lo corto sin pudor.

Se aproximo hacia el puso las manos en los hombros de Gaara, repego el cuerpo, y llevo su boca hacia el oído del pelirrojo.

- Como sabes mi padre es el presidente del consejo de Suna, y si yo se lo pido puedo decirle que te quiten del cargo de Kazekage.

- No voy a caer en tu juego.- dijo sin inmutarse.

- Pues tendrás que, si no quieres que le suceda algún "accidente" a tu alumna favorita…

Gaara se sorprendió, abrió más los ojos y replico con enojo.

- Si te atreves a tocarla siquiera…

- Pues entonces nos vemos mañana para tener una cita romántica.- lo corto ella.- y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra decirle nada.

Salio altiva del despacho no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

La habitación se quedo totalmente en silencio, se tumbo en la silla revolviéndose el pelo, no sabia si hacerle caso a esa riquilla loca, simplemente ignorarla, o si en verdad era capaz de hacerle algo a Matsuri, por otro lado el solo pensar en que alguien pudiera destituirlo de su cargo como kazekage, después de todo lo que trabajo para que la demás gente reconociera se existencia era algo que le aterraba, una de las pocas cosas que en verdad le temía.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya era tarde, miraba el reloj que avanzaba lentamente, las luces de la casa de Gaara-sensei estaban apagadas, era extraño que no volviera a esa hora, ahí estaba yo sentada en la cama de Temari-san, escuchando música un poco bajo porque Kankuro-san estaba dormido.

Baje por las escaleras por un vaso con agua, cruce la cocina a oscuras, tome un vaso y abrí la llave, me di vuelta mientras tomaba agua, y vi una silueta entre la penumbra, me asuste y deje caer el vaso al piso quebrándose en miles de pedazos, se prendió la luz y era Gaara-sensei.

- Gaara-sensei…. Me asusto.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

El se aproximo al tiempo de que me agachaba para recoger el desastre, juntaba los trozos de vidrio, lo mire agacharse también y me corte, un hilo de sangre corría por mi dedo, el lo tomo entre sus manos, era tan calidas y varoniles, mi corazón latía tan rápidamente, de pronto lo acercaba lentamente a su boca, hasta introducirlo totalmente.

Sentí la calidez dentro de su boca, me exalte y sentí un shock eléctrico recorriendo todo mi ser.

- ¿G-Gaara-sensei?...- pregunte sonrojada mientras saboreaba de mi sangre. Saco mi dedo se su boca.

Lo ultimo fue que me miro, pero, con una extraña tristeza, que emanaba por todo su ser, me impregno de su pesadumbre, que hasta yo sentí una especie de tristeza.

Puso su mano en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla, se quedo como hipnotizado mirándome, el sonrojo es algo que no puedo controlar cada vez que lo veo, pero al ver esa expresión me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, puse mi mano en la de el.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Gaara-sensei?- le pregunte

- no es nada…- me dijo, recogió los vidrios y los puso en la basura. Después solo se dio media vuelta.

- Buenas noches Matsuri.

- B-buenas noches Gaara-sensei.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al la mañana siguiente Gaara aun estaba en la cama, despierto pero no se movía para nada, solo contemplaba el techo, en definitiva no seria un buen día, no quería ni pensar en el día tan desastroso que veía venir.

- que problemático….- dijo.-…ahora entiendo a ese vago de Nara.

Se sentó muy apesadumbrado, se puso tu ropa casual y salio hacia el palacio, entro y subió las escaleras hacia el pasillo, afuera su oficina estaba Matsuri en su escritorio, ordenando papeles.

- buenos días Gaara-sensei.- dijo Matsuri con una gran sonrisa.

- buenos días.- dijo él sin mirarla.

Cerro la puerta tras de si.

Ella se quedo abrazando los papeles frente a la puerta. Una extraña tristeza la invadió de pronto.

La mañana siguió calmada, Gaara no salio de la oficina para nada, no le hablo en todo el rato, además no la miro cuando la saludo, desde la noche anterior había estado distante, lejano, frió.

Se sentó en su escritorio, momentos después, a lo lejos el sonido de unos tacones retumbaban por el pasillo, de entre la luminosidad del pasillo una figura femenina se aproximaba, era Miku, quien llevaba un hermoso y caro kimono blanco y rosa, un peinado lindo y maquillaje preciso.

Caminaba hacia la castaña y en un tono de voz desdeñoso hablo.

- ¿Y Gaara-kun?- dijo Miku

_¿Gaara-kun?_

_¿Por que lo llama tan íntimamente?_

_¿Para que quiere saber ella de Gaara-sensei?_

- E-en su oficina.- dijo Matsuri algo intranquila.

- bien.- dicho esto entro.

- No puedes entrar sin antes hacer una cita con Gaara-sensei.- dijo molesta.

- hmp…. Pero si a eso vengo.- cerro la puerta tras de si.

_¿A eso viene?_

_¿Qué quiso decir?_

- Hola amor!- dijo sin el mas mínimo sentido de remordimiento

- hmp…. Eres tu.- dijo hastiado.

-Claro que soy yo!- camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

La puerta se abría lentamente, la perilla rotaba y Matsuri entraba. Al momento Miku puso las manos en el rostro de Gaara y lo atrajo hacia el, besándolo de sorpresa.

La escena que vio Matsuri fue lastimosa, un intenso dolor recorría todo su ser, sentía como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que aun no se atrevían a salir.

- G-gomen…- dijo en voz quebradiza.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo Miku con soberbia.

Al ver que Gaara no respondió nada ni la rechazo, su mirada ensombreció.

- … no, no quería interrumpir.-

- Pues entonces vete.

Cerro la puerta tras de si.

Gaara quiso correr e arreglar este malentendido pero Miku no lo dejo, lo jalo del brazo.

- Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella. Recuerda que puedo hacer que toda esta gente que te respeta, te odie, incluso Matsuri, aunque, creo que ya te odia, todo por lo que has trabajado se puede ir al demonio, mi amor.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes dormir en las noches?- dijo mirándola con irritación.

Ella solo lo miro sin inmutarse, lo tomo de la mano.

- ¿Nos vamos, amor?

- ….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Corría y corría a mas no poder, mis piernas ardían pero no me importaba, mi corazón se quebraba mas a cada paso que daba, mi pie ya parecía estar mejor, pues no me dolió nada, mis ojos lloraban y lloraban, no podía evitarlo, mi respiración era cada vez mas agitada y cada vez dolía mas.

_¿Cómo pudo?_

_¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_

_¿Cómo pudo darme alas para volar y dejarme estrellar contra el suelo?_

_¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Una broma?_

_¿Porque?_

_¿PORQUE?_

_Gaara-sensei_

_¿…por que…?_

Entre a la habitación de Temari-san empaque mis cosas y salí, Kankuro al verme trato de detenerme, estaba diciéndome algo, pero por alguna razón no lo escuche, solo podía escuchar mis pensamientos, solo podía ver esa imagen en mi cabeza, y al recordarla mi corazón se fragmento aun mas.

- Matsuri!- me sujeto del brazo.- ¿Qué paso?

- No puedo quedarme más aquí…

- ¿P-pero porque?- dijo preocupado.

- Creo que no era importante en la vida de nadie después de todo.

Dicho esto me safe y corrí hasta perderme a lo lejos.

* * *

**Ush!!!! maldita Miku!! la odio, y pobre Matsuri, a donde ira? ke hara ahora? Gaara se dejara chantajear mas?? bueno aberiguenlo en el proximo capitulo!**

**Reviews!!!!!**

**Nos vemos!!!!!**

**Te amo Tony-kun!!!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Bajo la lluvia

**Capitulo 6**

**disfruten y comenten!!!**

* * *

Veía el día pasar en mi cuarto, sentada en la cama, la tarde cayendo, estática como una estatua sin emociones ni sentimientos.  
Un total robot.

Solo una maquina sin sentido viendo pasar los minutos del día.

Así describiría el como me sentía después de llegar exhausta a mi casa, después de pasar los días en la casa de Gaara-sensei.

Hacer la cena para el

Sonreír tan abiertamente para el

Ser tan sincera con el

Estar tan enamorada de el…

Como una idiota

Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta escena, algo que por mas que pensara no encontraba respuestas.

Las últimas semanas había sido las más maravillosas de mi vida, entable una relación de más que solo maestro-alumna. Logre que me abriera su corazón, sus sentimientos, su verdadero yo….

**Flash back**

_Ahí estábamos abrazados, Gaara-sensei y yo. Una de las experiencias más placenteras de mi vida._

"_porfavor… quédate así…"_

"_por favor no me sueltes" me susurro al oído_

_Obvio no lo solté para nada, su ser, su presencia, su olor, su temple…_

_- jamás Gaara-sensei.- le dije sonrojada_

_- ¿estas segura de querer escucharme?- me pregunto_

_- hai- dije segura._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en el techo de algún lugar de Suna, la luna como todas las noches brillaba en lo mas alto del cielo nocturno._

_Nos sentamos y después de un momento de silencio, poco a poco fue hablado de su pasado, los porqués, los cuandos, los comos, todo._

_Una mirada de soledad y tristeza._

_Una voz fría y distante._

_- entonces… así fue lo del kanji en tu frente.- dije de pronto._

_- s-si._

_Me miraba tratando de descubrir el porque de mi interés, pero estaba determinada en demostrarle que no huiría jamás de el, no seria como los demás, quería dejar alguna huella en su ser, que fuera capaz de recordarme siempre, que me pensara como la única persona aparte de sus hermanos capaz de entenderlo, capaz de consolarlo y capaz de apoyarlo._

_Hablamos y hablamos esa noche, que no recuerdo haber tenido esa dicha que sentí antes, al fin estábamos conectados._

_Con forme la charla se acercaba mas al final dijo una palabra horrible_

_-…monstruo…- dijo el._

_- no Gaara-sensei, incluso si yo lo hubiera conocido antes, jamás hubiera huido de usted, yo nunca lo consideraría un monstruo, por favor no diga esa palabra jamás…_

_Sus ojos aquamarin se abrieron mas, pude notar algo de sorpresa en su mirada, después una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro._

_Soy la primera que veo esa clase de sonrisa._

_El me lo dijo._

**Flash back End.**

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en realidad?

Entonces salí de casa y camine para despejar mi cabeza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Terrible

Horroroso

Catastrófico

Y sobre todo…. Problemático

Así o peor describiría mi día con Miku, tan solo el decir su nombre, me provocaba nauseas.

Ese maldito timbre de vos, esa maldita risa, si había algo o alguien que mas me desagradaba era ella.

No soportaba tenerla cerca, pero se aferraba en sujetarme del brazo, caminábamos por las calles de Suna, estos días había una feria local, algo pequeño, paramos en cada puesto, subimos a cada juego, a mi no me agradaba nada de eso en realidad, pero al estar junto a una rica loca desquiciada por afecto, y encima chantajeándome, me di cuenta que mi día estaba por empeorar aun mas.

Y todo para que no lastimara a Matsuri.

Si tan solo pudiera verla para aclarar todo esto, unos minutos tan solo.

Pero…

No es posible que este actuando así

No es posible que este en un problema tan estupido

¿Como he podido caer tan bajo?

Y sigo diciendo…. Que problemático.

En definitiva ahora te comprendo Nara.

Jamás pensé en actuar así por alguien, pero supongo que soy un novato en todo este problema, es estupido, me siento estupido, pero… me agrada saber que estoy actuando así por alguien a quien aprecio.

Matsuri

- Gaara

Esta noche lo aclarare todo. Iré a verla.

- Gaara!

Este donde este la encontrare.

- Gaara!!! Me estas escuchando?- decía una chillona voz.

- ¿Que?

- Que si me estas escuchando!?

- … ah... si claro…- dije sin el mas mínimo interés

- Bien. Entonces me pondré en contacto contigo para ponerle fecha a la bod—

Ni siquiera acabo de decirlo y ya salía despavorido, ese fue mi sentir muy dentro de mi, por fuera era el mismo frió e insensible de siempre, claro que no lo demostraría a flor de piel. Yo no era así.

Camine y camine miraba el cielo, unas extrañas nubes negras se acercaban rápidamente, era extremadamente raro, pareciera que llovería en unos momentos, se oscurecía el cielo, el aire olía a humedad, algo exquisito para mi gusto, unas gotas cayeron en mi cabeza, definitivamente llovería, salte de pronto de casa en casa, buscando a Matsuri.

Llegue primero a mi casa, kankuro estaba en la sala cuando llegue me miro con cierto disgusto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- preguntó de pronto.

- ¿eh?- esboce

- A Matsuri. Se fue de aquí corriendo con sus cosas.

- ¿a donde?!

- No lo se. Solo dijo que "no era importante en la vida de nadie" o algo así.

- Es una larga historia, primero tengo que encontrarla.

Dicho esto me fui

Busque en su casa y tampoco estaba.

Me detuve en un pequeño parque, vi una pequeña silueta en un columpio.

Empezó a llover a cantaros de pronto. Me detuve frente a ella.

- Matsuri…

Levanto la cabeza y cayeron unas lágrimas que se mezclaron con el agua de lluvia.

- G-Gaara-sensei…- seco su cara.

Solo la lluvia se oía caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

Se levanto y camino hacia mi.

- Matsuri… yo…

- No Gaara-sensei, por favor…no me tiene que explicar nada. Yo soy su amiga recuerda?

- Matsuri…

Un estruendoso relámpago ilumino la noche, fue tan fuerte ruido que por impulso ella brinco hacia mi y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, temblaba de frió y miedo, eso fue simplemente… adorable.

La protegí como si mi vida dependiera de ello cerré los ojos y puse mi boca en su cabeza, lentamente ella la levanto y me miro con dulzura y tristeza a la vez.

La lluvia nos empapo por completo, estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, mi corazón latía muy rápidamente, hacia frió pero mi pecho se sentía calido, era extraño que sintiera esta clase de cosas cuando estaba con ella.

Ella cerro los ojos, y yo los abría mas por el contrario, y sin darme cuenta yo también me acercaba mas a ella, nuestros labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso, su lengua era calida, su boca exquisita, su olor embriagante, sin duda adorable, la tome con desesperación del cuello, la respiraciones se agitaban mas.

Mi primer beso fue… mágico y mojado.

* * *

**Kawaii!!!! me inspire y me puse algo cursi! pero apoco no fue lindo el detalle de la lluvia, creo ke ese es beso soñado por todas no?**

**Buenoles dejo esa imagen en su mente!**

**Reviewss!!!!**

**Sayonara!!!!**

** Tony-kun **


	7. El plan

**Hola!!!! Disculpen la tardanza, la inspiración no llegaba, jeje, pero mas vale tarde k nunca, n_n'**

**Y los personajes d Naruto no me pertenecen, pero a Kishimoto-sama si, todos responden "AMEN", y mas aun cuando Gaara-sexy-sama reapareció en el manga!!!!**

**Todos**

**AAAAAMEEEN!!!!!**

**capitulo 7↓**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia caían del cielo cada vez más fuerte, caían en mi rostro, en mi pelo, caían y caían… mientras tenia a Matsuri en mis brazos, abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello, algo muy extraño, que aun no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, desde siempre, desde que estoy en contacto con ella algo cambio, tal vez no me daba cuenta, tal vez no lo notaba, pero lo siento cada vez que la miro.

¿Qué es?

¿Es lo que todos llaman… amor?

Nos separamos y me miro fijamente, con esos grandes ojos marrones, su cara empapada, sus manos en su pecho, ya lo había dicho… era simplemente… adorable. Nos refugiamos de la lluvia, detrás de un muro que tenia un pequeño techo de madera.

-

-

- Gaara-sensei…y-yo no—

- Matsuri, lo que viste en mi oficina, fue un error, un malentendido.- trato de explicar.

- ¿Un error? ¿Fue un error que ella se colgara de ti y te besara y tu no dijeras nada?

- hmpf…- solo refunfuño, sin poder defenderse o decirle la verdad.

- Además te casaras en unos dias.... ¿no es así?- dijo mirando al piso.

- ¿en donde escuchaste eso?- pregunto.

- la aldea entera lo sabe.

-…

Se miraron unos segundos

- Pues … entonces me voy.- dijo ella, separándose del muro y dando un paso.

- No.- dijo el tomándola del brazo.

- Si. Ya me voy.

- Te dije que no.- acorralándola con sus brazos en la pared.

El corazón de Matsuri latía con rapidez, al tener el perfecto rostro de su maestro tan cerca de ella, su sonrojo era inminente, al ver los ojos aquamarin de Gaara.

Su olor…

Su aliento…

Sus bien torneados brazos…

Sus hermosos ojos…

Matsuri no podía pensar nada más. Era un caso perdido, no podía enojarse con tanta perfección en un solo hombre.

Trago saliva

El rostro de gaara se acercaba más y más. Hasta descansar su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

-No puedo decirte nada.

- … - la chica se exalto.

- No puedo… explicarte.- dijo lanzando su aliento sobre el cuello de Matsuri.

La chica de pronto reacciono, recordando, ahora las piezas de este rompecabezas encajaban…

"_- Valla valla, no me sorprende ver a la consentida del kazekage…"_

"_- __**Tu**__ no me ganaras a __**mi**__!"_

"_- No te hagas la mosca muerta! Me enfermas!"_

"_- Y Gaara-kun?"_

"_- Se te ofrece algo?"_

-"Miku…" pensó en voz alta.

Gaara abrió los ojos desconcertado, acaso ahora podía leer mentes?

Matsuri se separo de pronto y miro a Gaara.

- Debo irme Gaara-sensei. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.- dijo ella.

Sin mas salio corriendo bajo la lluvia. Perdiéndose.

Gaara solo se quedo ahí, desconcertado.

** -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Miku…. No permitiré que juegues con Gaara-sensei."

"Sean cuan sean tus artimañas, te descubriré…"

Corrió hacia su casa y busco algo en un cajón. Después salio por la ventana y corrió hacia el palacio de Suna.

Subió las escaleras hasta el pasillo. Ahí se encontró a Kyoto-san.

- Disculpe Kyoto-san, en donde se encuentra Miku-san?

- Y tu como para que quieres saber?- dijo el viejo.

- Es… solo que no le he dado mi regalo de bodas.- dijo la chica disfrazando una sonrisa.

- Pues en ese caso, ella esta en la oficina de su prometido.

- Arigato.

Corrió de nuevo hacia la oficina y entro.

Miku estaba sentada en el escritorio. Leyendo las invitaciones. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Matsuri.

- Y tu que haces aquí?- dijo la rubia despectivamente.

- Que es lo que pretendes?- Matsuri se cruzo de brazos.

- De que hablas?- pregunto con sorna.

- Ay por favor! Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

- mmm… bueno, si lo se. Gaara-kun y yo nos casaremos mañana.

Matsuri se quedo estática.

-!¿Que?! – dijo ella.

- Que mañana el seré la esposa del kazekage, y tu no.

La rabia le subió por el cuerpo a la castaña, pero se contuvo.

- Yo conozco a Gaara-sensei, y se que el jamás se casaría contigo. Así que dime, ¿que le hiciste?

- ¿Piensas que te lo diré así de fácil?

- … - tenia razón, ella jamás le diría.

- … ahhh… esta bien pero a cambio…

-…_mierda…_- pensó ella.

- te largaras de Suna, para siempre…

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

- ¿Q-que? N-no puedes…

- SI puedo, y lo haré, les diré un convincente argumento al consejo para echarte a patadas de Suna. Así como le dije a MI prometido, que si no se casa con migo, puedo hacer que le retiren el cargo de Kazekage, mi padre junto con todos los miembros del consejo me apoyaran.

- Estas enferma maldita zorra…

- Tal vez, pero al fin les probare a todos que YO soy mejor que Tu en todo. Y me voy a quedar con Gaara.

Matsuri solo se quedo ahí asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que pareciera que le sangrarían, las miradas de odio de ambas pesaban en el ambiente.

- Ya puedes irte… - le mostró la salida, Matsuri se dio vuelta y tomo el picaporte.

- A… y si le dices a alguien de esto, no pierdas tu tiempo, seria tu palabra contra la mía, nadie le creería a una huerfanita.

La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente.

Una risa burlona se oyó detrás, Matsuri se quedo recargada, como rayos había sucedido todo esto? Quien se creía esa rubia estupida y sin neuronas?

"Maldita"

"Maldita zorra"

Decía y de pronto empezó a reír mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Cuando de su bolso del costado saco una pequeña grabadora, si, lo había grabado todo. Le puso Stop y camino tranquilamente hacia su casa…

- Mañana será un día interesante…

* * *

**Ja!!! nadie subestima a Matsuri! quien diria que seria casi tan perversa como esa maldita???? bueno si kieren la continuacion pues ya saben ok??? REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Cuidense! **

**Y ya saben toooodas nosotras Fangirls de Gaara-sexy-sama! ay que decir juntas:**

**AAAAMEEENN!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias Kishimoto-sama! al fin reaparece Gaara en el manga! ^.^**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Sayonaraa!!!!!!!**


	8. Defendiendo lo que es mio

**Hola a todos! al fin por aki subiendo el capi k sigue!**

**Nos leemos abajo ↓**

* * *

La mañana siguiente al enfrentamiento de Matsuri y Miku, Gaara dormía en su habitación, al igual que kankuro y Temari, el sol apenas acariciaba las colinas del desierto, la paz se reinaba en el departamento de los Sabaku no, aunque Gaara aun tenia la incertidumbre del porque Matsuri salio corriendo tan apresuradamente, no sabia si la volvería a ver.

El silencio reinaba, total y placidamente…

PERO…!

- Gaara-kun!!! Mi amor!!! – una voz chillona y molesta taladraba los oídos de los hermanos Sabaku no, afuera de la casa.

Se levantaron de sorpresa de un salto de la cama los tres al mismo tiempo.

- GAARA!!!! Arriba cielo!!! – parecía que la rubia tenia un megáfono incrustado en la garganta.

- pero quien diablos grita a esta hora?- kankuro fue el primero en bajar por las escaleras.

Apenas abrió un poco la puerta y la chica lo empujo subió las escaleras como pedro por su casa.

Temari quien apenas abría la puerta de su cuarto solo vio pasar una sombra a toda velocidad corriendo por el pasillo.

Miku entro al cuarto de Gaara sin tocar y sin vergüenza alguna. Salto en la cama del pelirrojo y creyó que lo tenia, pero oh desilusión solo eran un montón de cojines bajo las sabanas.

- quien te dio el derecho de entrar así? – pregunto una voz grave y autoritaria. Detrás de la puerta.

- ay mi amor! Pues yo soy tu novia. Nos casaremos hoy! – dijo sonriente.

- que!? – se exalto.

- si, si. No crees que es genial?

- pues claro que no! Yo no me casare contigo.

- Si. Si lo harás.- dijo mostrándole una foto de Matsuri.

- …

- vallamos pues, hay que estar listos. Nuestra boda es en unas horas.

- … no hay mas remedio…

Lo tomo de la mano y casi a rastras lo llevo afuera, darían un "paseo".

- Que cosa dijo esa?- pregunto Temari.- Casarse? Gaara? Con ella?...

- Pero en que rayos anda metido Gaara?

- No lo se… pero no me gusta nada esa tipa…- dijo Temari con un gesto de odio poco común el ella.

- … das miedo… ¿sabias?- dijo Kankuro alejándose tres pasos de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana pasó rápido, entre las compras de la mentada "boda" el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje, peinado etcétera…. A Gaara prácticamente lo traían a rastras.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que en Matsuri.

¿Dónde estará?

¿Estará bien?

- Gaara…

¿Por qué se fue así anoche?

- Gaara… ¿me estas escuchando?

¿Por qué no le he visto?

- GAARA!

- Que!!!

-¿Cómo crees que me queda el vestido?

- no me importa tu estupido vestido!

- ohh vamos, no seas así… - le decía colgándosele del cuello cual orangután.

- haj… quítate!

Ella solo sonrió con sorna para luego volver a los vestidores.

_Es un verdadero fastidio… _Pensó Gaara.

La tarde caía demasiado rápido para el pelirrojo, pues no quería que dieras las siete de la noche, la hora se su "boda".

Solo faltaban unas pocas horas para arruinar el resto de su vida, y miku se saliera con la suya.

¿o no?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche caía lentamente, ya era la hora, el templo de Suna estaba repleto de personas, no por ver es si la boda si no por el hecho de que el Kazekage se casara tan rápido y sobretodo con una chica que conoció hacia algunos días atrás.

Temari y Kankuro se apresuraban hacia la iglesia, pues había oído decir que el kazekage se casaría esa misma tarde.

- no puedo creer que Gaara se case con esa tipa…- decía Temari apresurándose hacia la iglesia.

- si… no yo, algo esta mal… nuestro hermano no es así.

- lo se Kankuro, lo se.

- y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Matsuri?

- no la he visto desde que se fue de la casa.

- si, yo mismo la vi correr, y estaba llorando, ¿crees que la boda de Gaara será la razón?

Temari le dio un zape en la cabeza a Kankuro

- Pues claro baka! Si no lo has notado ella se muere de amor por nuestro hermano… en serio no sabes nada sobre las mujeres… no puedo creer que tengas novia.

- … y yo no puedo creer que Nara te soporte…- decía Kankuro sobándose la cabeza.

- vamos con Matsuri.

- ¿Para que?

- solo ven!

- esta bien… esta bien.

Cambiaron de rumbo hacia la casa de la castaña

Mientras tanto en la casa de Matsuri, se preparaba para salir hacia con la grabadora escondida, para desenmascarar a esa rubia sin neuronas. Esta vez ella seria quien salvara a Gaara.

Cepillaba su pelo, se ponía su ropa cotidiana, mirándose al espejo, se escrutaba de arriba abajo, como no queriendo encontrar defecto alguno.

Se dirigió hacia un ropero y abrió un cajón, ahí estaba la única evidencia de que Miku era una loca, falsa y mentirosa.

De pronto oyó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, al darse vuelta un hombre estaba en su habitación, era grande de complexión robusta y muy feo. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

-¿Q-quien eres?- bacilo.

- vengo a asegurarme de que te vallas de Suna, como ordeno Miku-sama.

Matsuri luego expreso un semblante firme sin miedo.

- eres uno se sus gatitos amaestrados… ¿no?

- no discutiré señorita… vallase por su propio bien.

- o si no que?...

El hombre saco un gran cuchillo afilado, el cual destello al verse reflejado con el sol.

- vallase… no se lo repetiré…

- oblígame… grandulón…- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

El hombre se abalanzo hacia ella empuñando el cuchillo. Matsuri quien había entrenado arduamente, sabía como esquivar este tipo de ataques, pues se hizo más fuete gracias a Gaara.

Moviéndose hacia la izquierda lo esquivo rápidamente, y haciéndole una maniobra hizo que tirara el cuchillo, dándole tiempo de patearlo alejarlo del hombre.

Se levanto y corrió hacia ella, pero lanzo un gas que hacia imposible verlo, como consecuencia Matsuri recibió unos cuantos puñetazos, dejándola tirada en el piso.

- hasta aquí llegas chiquilla.

- …- cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento disperso todo el humo dejando ver al rufián, y una enorme marioneta lo abrazo dejándolo inmóvil. Al fin los refuerzos llegaban.

- Temari-san!... Kankuro-san!

- ¿Matsuri estas bien?- pregunto Temari

- h-hai…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Matsuri?- pregunto Kankuro con enfado.

- El quiere que me valla de Suna.

- ¡¿porque?!

- por esto…- saco de su bolsillo la grabadora y puso play a la cinta.

La grabación dejo boquiabiertos a todos en el cuarto de Matsuri.

- Debemos decirle a Gaara!- Kankuro se exalto.

- Maldita zorra!- grito Temari.

- Temari-san, Kankuro-san debemos detener esa boda!

- si!- dijeron unísonos.

Kankuro fue hacia la cárcel, a dejar al intruso, mientras Temari y Matsuri se apresuraban.

- Matsuri…

- Si? Temari-san?

- Estas enamorada de mi hermano, verdad?

Esa pregunta la hizo parar en seco. No respondio nada, solo miro al piso.

- vamos, no seria novedad, yo se que es asi.

- si… lo amo, LO AMO Temari-san!- dijo casi gritando.

Ella solo sonrió y la tomo del hombro.

- pues entonces vamos a detener esa "boda"- dijo haciendo comitas en el aire.

- h-hai…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-… estamos reunidos hoy….

_No puede ser…_

- … para celebrar la boda de estas dos personas…

_¿En verdad estoy haciendo esto?_

- Gaara… pon atención.- decía Miku.

El solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

_¿Cómo es que me encuentro en esta situación?_

_Matsuri…_

_¿Dónde estas?_

_¿Por qué pienso en ti ahora?_

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte mas importante.

- … si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que calle ahora o que calle para siempre…

Gaara busco en todos lados para encontrar a algún rostro familiar, pero nadie conocido estaba ahí.

Se volvió con desilusión, su vida estaba arruinada…

- YO! Gaara-sensei! Tengo mucho que decir!

Matsuri entro corriendo de pronto por el pasillo central.

Todos absolutamente centraron su atención en ella.

Gaara volteo súbitamente y abrió más los ojos.

- Matsuri…

-¿TU!?- dijo la rubia.

- así es Miku, hasta aquí llego tu estupida broma!

- creí que ese idiota se había encargado de ti fácilmente.

Los murmuros y el asombro de la gente no se hicieron esperar.

- Que!- Gaara también se sorprendió

- Eres una mentirosa y una manipuladora!- grito Matsuri.

- Ja! Si claro, como digas…

- bien, te di la opción de confesar y admitir todo el daño que haz hecho…

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco la grabadora. Los ojos de Miku quedaron como platos.

- Q-que es eso...

Play…

Lo siguiente fue que la iglesia entera silencio al escuchar la voz de Miku diciendo todas esas cosas tan bajas, tantas mentiras y sobre todo el chantaje.

Al acabar Gaara solo mustio una sonrisa y miro a Miku de reojo.

Ella solo se quedo ahí estática, todas las miradas de reproche y desaprobación de la gente y de todo el consejo ahí presente, incluyendo a su padre.

- Miku… jamás te creí capaz de esto…

- … papa… l-lo siento…

- NO! No me lo digas a mi!...

Volteo a ver a Gaara y luego a Matsuri.

- primero muerta antes de disculparme con esta mosca muerta…

Matsuri solo frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella.

Gaara se alejo de ella acercándose a Matsuri, dispuesto a irse.

- No… Gaara no te vallas…- dijo jalándolo del brazo.

- Estas loca… - le dijo dándole la espalda.

La chica enfureció, al verse rechazada de nuevo.

- Y tu eres un monstruo!!

Gaara paro en seco y Matsuri enseguida reacciono tumbándola de una cachetada muy bien puesta, que hasta eco hizo.

- Jamás… JAMAS le vuelvas a llamar así a Gaara-sensei!!!

_Matsuri…_ pensó el pelirrojo

Ella solo se quedo ahí tirada, mientras Kyoto se acercaba lentamente y la levanto del brazo, Matsuri le dio la grabación a un guardia que estaba ahí.

- Kazekage-sama, que hacemos con ella, con esta evidencia la podríamos acusar de engañarlo con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Además de intento de asesinato. Por lo menos tendría una década en la prisión de Suna.

_¿Prisión?_- pensó la rubia.

Kyoto miro Gaara con preocupación, pues tenía todo el derecho de mandar a esa loca a la cárcel.

- No. Kazekage-sama… por favor, se lo ruego. La cárcel no. Yo mismo me encargare de recluirla en una institución mental.

Gaara solo cerró los ojos y medito por un momento.

-esta bien Kyoto-san. Le concederé su petición.

- gracias…- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Miku también tiene qué decir algo.

- si… yo, lo siento Gaara-sama.- también hizo una reverencia.

- esta bien, pero no solo a mi me tienes que dar una disculpa.

- lo siento Matsuri.- dijo con la mayor franqueza posible.

Kyoto la llevo por el brazo hacia la salida, un carruaje los esperaba, subieron y se perdieron en la noche.

La gente empezó a salir, el párroco, los invitados, el consejo, y los Sabaku no. Todos se dispersaban y Gaara y Matsuri iban caminado solos, Temari se había ido a ver donde estaba Kankuro, bueno al menos eso les hizo creer a ellos.

Dieron vuelta a una esquina, Gaara se detuvo, Matsuri se extraño un poco y se regreso.

- Gaara-sensei? Esta todo bien?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Matsuri, como es que supiste?- dijo con un poco de asombro.

- intuición femenina…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gaara la tomo del brazo y la jalo para si, la abrazo fuertemente hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

- Gracias Matsuri, hubiera estado perdido sin ti.

- jamás hubiera dejado que se casara son ella…

- por que?- pregunto el.

- P-porque yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti… Gaara-sensei.- dijo Matsuri sumamente sonrojada…

Gaara la tomo por el mentón, y se acerco lentamente a sus labios, hasta fundirse en un intenso y apasionado beso, la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Al fin tenia sentido todo.

El kanji en su frente.

"amor"

* * *

**Ja! al fin la justicia! ke les parecio!?**

**Dejen sus reviews plis! y diganme si votan por leemon para ponerlo mas delante!**

**Y gracais de nuevo a todos por estar al pendiente de mis historias! Arigatoo!!!!**

**Hasta la proxima! Matta ne!**

**Byes! **


	9. Final

**Capitulo Final! Muchisimas Gracias por leer esta historia! espero k sea de su agrado!**

**

* * *

**

**2 ****semanas****después****…**

Nervios, así describiría lo que sentía aquel momento, antes de entrar a la oficina del Kazekage, aun recuerdo bien como su hubiera sido ayer, aquel beso, su aliento, su aroma, sus ojos, todo.

Después de aquel día, algo cambio en nuestra relación, cuando me miraba, podía notar un pequeño sonrojo, esquivaba mi mirada y siempre estaba muy pensativo… bueno, mas de lo normal, dos días después de aquel beso, Gaara tuvo que ir unos días, no se a donde, pero ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar al respecto, solo salio al día siguiente, no esperaba eso, pero el es un hombre ocupado, bueno, el es el Kazekage de Suna, no tenia tiempo para cosas como estas, o para mi.

Pero a los 10 u 12 días regreso, fue una eternidad para mi, esperar tanto estando en incertidumbre, no sabiendo que era lo que el pensaba al respecto, una verdadera tortura para mi que incluso me quitaba el sueño por las noches.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a su perta, lo vería de nuevo y me pondría nerviosa al oírlo hablar.

Toque unas cuantas veces.

- Adelante…- dijo el.

Tragué saliva pero entre.

- b-buenos días kazekage-sama.- dije nerviosa.

- buenos días Matsuri.- me miraba finamente.

- ¿que tal su viaje?- pregunte.

- bien.

- y… hum… necesita algo?

- no, gracias. Puedes retirarte, pero te necesito en la entrada de Suna al atardecer..

- … e-esta bien, pero para qu—

- solo ve Matsuri.- dijo fríamente.

- hai…- dicho esto me retire.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_¿Por qué me hablo así?_

Pensaba mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Definitivamente algo había cambiado, acaso el… ¿se arrepintió?

Bueno, si así fuera, no le tomaría importancia, tal vez el no… el no tenia el tiempo ahora, tal vez estaba ocupado, y para que me quería en la entrada de suna al atardecer?

¿Acaso recibiríamos a alguien?

La verdad no entendía nada, pero no le fallaría a Gaara-sensei por estas cosas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya caída la tarde en Suna, con la arena anaranjada, el cielo rosado y el sol ocultándose, Matsuri se apresuraba a la entrada, donde su sensei le había dicho que estuviera.

Era el paisaje mas hermoso que jamás había visto, nunca se tomo el tiempo de admirar las colinas de arena por la tarde, se sentó en la arena, quito sus botas sintiéndola entre sus dedos y jugueteando un rato.

Gaara caminaba hacia ella, y vio aquella escena, parecía una niñita jugando con tanta inocencia, que le hizo sonreír.

Movió un poco las manos, como haciendo una especie de señas, ella quien no había notado para nada la presencia de Gaara hacia dibujitos en la arena, ciando unos hilos de la misma envolvieron sus brazos con suavidad.

Se exalto y de inmediato volteo, y ahí estaba Gaara atrás de ella.

- G-Gaara-sensei!!

- …-

- G-gomen!!! L-lo estaba esp-perando.- dijo levantándose de la arena como resorte, y al hacerlo tropezó yendo directamente a los brazos de Gaara.

Este la sujeto con fuerza.

-…. Gomenasai! – dijo ella pero al mirarlo pudo notar una sonrisa malévola en su cara y sus ojos en los pies de la chica.

Ella miro hacia donde el y vio como un remolino de arena sujetaba el pie de la chica. Si, la había hecho tropezar…

- … Gaara-sensei…- lo miro con desconcierto

- no te preocupes… - se acerco a su oído-… te tengo.- le susurro haciendo que in gran escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza. Mientras la rodeaba con fuerza con sus brazos.

_¿Acaso podría ser más sexy que eso?_

Matsuri de inmediato se sonrojo y le brillaban más los ojos que de costumbre, su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

- cierra los ojos.- le dijo.

- …h-hai..

La tomo de las manos y sintió algo en su dedo.

- ya puedes abrirlos.

Así lo hizo Matsuri y lo siguiente fue que vio un gran anillo de diamantes en su dedo, abrió más los ojos y se exalto un poco.

Lo miro fijamente.

El se arrodillo lentamente, conforme los ojos cafés de ella se llenaban de agua.

- Matsuri…

- … -

- ¿te casarías con migo?- dijo un poco sonrojado.

- Gaara-sensei… Si… claro que si!

El se levanto y la levanto abrazándola con fuerza, después solo la beso, tan apasionadamente como aquella vez. Se separaron a falta de oxigeno, le toco su mejilla acariciándola con suavidad.

- Jamás creí que yo pudiera sentir algo como esto… sentir la necesidad de estar para siempre con alguien, con tigo, necesitarte de todas las formas, y ahora que lo siento en mi corazón, solo quiero decirte... Que te amo.

Una lágrima de alegría rodó por la mejilla de Matsuri, un "_Te amo también"_ salio de su boca al mismo tiempo que se fundían en un beso, un beso de amor verdadero.

**8 años después…**

Unos pequeños pasitos se oían por todo el pasillo del Palacio de Suna, una pequeña y bella niña de 6 años de edad corría a toda velocidad. Tenia el cabello café claro como su madre y los ojos aquamarin de su padre.

Se detuvo en una puerta y abrió mirando a todos lados. Viendo a un pelirrojo mirando hacia la ventana.

- otosan!!!!- grito la niña

- Nana!- Gaara abrió los brazos y la pequeña salto y lo abrazo. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. La puerta se abrió de nuevo esta vez para entrar Matsuri, se había dejado crecer el pelo, se veía hermosa en verdad.

- Hola amor.

- Hola…- le dio un beso en la boca.

- Kawaii…- dijo la pequeña Nana.

Los dos rieron un poco, y un guardia entro.

- Kazekage-sama, el Hokage ya esta aquí.

- Hazlo pasar.

Momentos después Naruto entro, seguido por su esposa Hinata y sus dos pequeños, Hina y Ren.

Los tres niños al verse se alegraron mucho.

- Nana-chan!!!- gritaron el niño y la niña.

- Hola Hina-chan, Ren-kun! Vamos a jugar!

- si!!!

Los pequeños abandonaron la habitación y fueron a jugar.

Todos tomaron asiento y conversaron por un largo rato, Naruto no había cambiado nada, era igual de hiperactivo de siempre, y Hinata igual de reservada, en todos estos años de ser los lideres de sus respectivas aldeas, se habían hecho muy unidos.

Ya caída la tarde, fueron a cenar a un prestigiado restaurante. Naruto y Hinata tomaron asiento, Gaara y Matsuri del otro lado de la mesa. Mientras Naruto hablaba con Hinata, Gaara tomo la de la mano y la beso. Ella lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?- dijo acercándose a su oído.

- si, y me encanta que me lo recuerdes.

Sellaron sus palabras con un beso. Como la primera vez. Con amor verdadero.

Si.

Justo como en su frente se leía.

"Amor"

FIN.

* * *

**Nota: El viaje k hizo Gaara de casi 2 semanas fua para conseguir el anillo de Matsuri, y cuando se tropeso, si, lo hizo a proposito, jeje. ke lindo!**

**Tomatazos... pedradones... criticas.... opiniones... etc, en serio sera bien recivido con sus reviews!**

**Gracias por sus coments, y el lemmon lo dejare para otra fic mas intenso y sexy este kedo asi como k mas tierno y no hacia tanta falta, espero me perdonen por omitir el leemon.**

**Nos leemos luego! **

**Matta ne!!!! **


End file.
